


The Little Kitty And The Big Bad Wolf

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Derek Hale, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any character(s), once in a blue moon





	The Little Kitty And The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



What could've possible been the explanation for why Derek had a tiny kitten cuddled up with him in bed? The answer was simple. Derek Hale might have been a vicious predator, a beast of a wolf, but he wasn’t a heartless monster. He was companionate and caring—even though he hid that part of his personally from his pack. So when he found a tiny little black and white kitten on the steps of his loft, mewling pitifully as the stinging cold rain poured down, the Alpha didn’t hesitate to scoop up the little runt and take her inside. 

The kitten was shivering violently and she was drenched from head to paw. She was mewling with woeful cries and she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes—the poor little thing was miserable. Derek softly cradled her small body against his powerful chest and cooed at her as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, his hands gently rubbing her wet fur. His soothing voice seemed to comfort the kitten a little bit; she cuddled against him and nuzzled his warm chest, mewling softly as her trembling lessened slightly. 

Derek got her inside the apartment and dried her off; as it turned out, under the mess of wet fur, was the cutest kitten Derek had ever seen. The kitten was fluffy, soft and adorable, and when she began to purr joyfully, even Derek—the big bad wolf, as Stiles called him—couldn’t help but grin. Derek didn’t have any cat food, so he warmed up some milk and poured it into a small saucer. While he took a hot shower, the little kitten hungrily lapped up the offering, drinking down every last drop of the warm and delicious milk. 

When the Alpha stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of sweat pants and an old worn-in shirt, the kitten was curled up on his bed and snuggled underneath the sheets, toasty warm and sound asleep. Derek, not wanting to disturb the peacefully snoozing little fur ball, slowly and carefully climbed into bed, being cautious not to rouse the tiny kitten. The kitten’s purring was soft and surprisingly relaxing, and within moments, the Alpha was sound asleep as well. 

The next morning, when Stiles arrived at the loft, he found Derek and the kitten curled up together in bed. The tiny black and white kitty was snuggled up against Derek’s chest; she was awake while Derek slept, and she was nuzzling her cheek against the scruff of his face, purring as she rubbed against his stubble. Stiles heart melted at the sweet sight and he wished he had a camera to capture the cute moment. 

As carefully as he could, so as not to bother to wake Derek, he slipped under the covers. The little kitten crawled over to him and offered him a little nuzzle before she curled into a ball, pretty eyes closing as she began to slip off to sleep. With the kitten safe between them, Stiles grinned at his sleeping Alpha. Derek looked so peaceful and calm, in a way that only once in a blue moon Stiles got to see. Taking comfort in the tender moment, closing his eyes as well, Stiles snuggled up with the cute, sweet tiny kitten and the big, not-so-bad, wolf.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/990148.html?thread=110751940#t110751940)


End file.
